Secret Side
by Davescifi
Summary: Fizz, has a secret she has keeped from the Dojo and it might have unseen results.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or Yu-gi-oh (card game). This story happens between the episodes Static and Ex-Machina.

* * *

**Secret Side** By: Davescifi 

_**Act 1: Secret**_

_Part 1: One day in Progress City,_

"Fizz?"

"Uh, what", Fizz responded as she looked to find Burn was talking to her, "Yes?"

"I asked where we're suppose to make the drop", Burn told her.

"You all right", Deets asked.

"Yeah you look tired", Ed added.

"Someone's been breaking curfew again", Loogie joked as they all looked at the small girl.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep well last night", Fizz explained, "The drop point for this old computer is up ahead. Wait, we've have company." Sure enough, as Dojo was about to drop off an old computer to the museum, they were attacked by a group of Bedlam's clones. After a quick fight, the computer was dropped off at the museum.

"Well, that's taken care of", Burn told everyone, "Lets head back to Dojo."

"Not so fast." As Dojo turned to see who spoke, they found a group of rival couriers, the Twilighters, walking towards them. "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want", Deets asked.

"Yeah, we already made the delivery", Ed stated.

"We don't care about the delivery", the Twilight leader told Ed as he turned his eyes to Fizz, "We have a score to settle with her, isn't that right Dragoness?"

"What are you talking about", Deets asked.

"She owes us for the way she humiliated us at the Yu-gi-oh semi-final last night", the Twilight leader said as he came closer.

"Huh", Fizz said as she tried to act normal.

"Look", Burn told the leader, "You've got the wrong girl. Lets go Dojo." As Burn said that, Dojo turned around and left the Twilighters in the dust.

"We're not going to stop them", one of the other Twilighters asked.

"Not yet", the leader said, "We'll wait for tonight."

* * *

_Part 2: A few minutes later,_

"Fizz, what the snap was all that about", Burn asked as they headed back to Dojo.

"I don't know", Fizz lied, "Like you said they had the wrong girl."

"You sure everything's fine", Ed asked.

"You're acting like something's up", Deets committed, worried for her little friend.

"Don't worry I'm fine", Fizz stated. As they got closer to Dojo, Fizz was deep in her own thoughts, feeling guilty about lying to her friends, "They're going to find out." A few minutes later the crew was back at Dojo. "I'm going to take a nap", Fizz told everyone.

"So how did it go", Ol'skool asked as he came into the room.

"It went fine", Burn answered as he eyeballed Fizz leaving.

"Everything alright", Ol'skool asked as he noticed Burn, "something I should know?" After making sure that Fizz could not hear them, Burn told Ol'skool about what went down with the Twilighters. "Is that so?"

"If Fizz is participating in that card game tournament, it would explain a lot", Deets stated.

"Like what", Ed asked, "other than her waking up tired every couple of days?"

"Well for starters how Fizz has gotten all those new parts lately", Deets answered.

"While we still have cred coming out of nowhere", Dr. Pinch added with Loogie following, "She's up to something."

"Look", Burn said in an agitated tone, "Fizz wouldn't do something like this, stuff like that isn't even her thing."

"Calm down Burn", Ol'skool said as he put his hands on the table, "You all have a good points. I want you to stay out of this matter and I'll talk to her later. Got it?" Burn, Ed, Loogie and Deets showed they understood and left to go relax, while Ol'skool was in his own thoughts, "Is Fizz…, and if she is why keep it a secret?"

* * *

_Part 3: Later that night,_

"Are they asleep", Fizz asked herself as she got up and quietly walked into her workshop. Finding that everyone was in bed, Fizz changed out of her uniform and put on her dueling outfit, which was a pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt, sneakers, jean coat, baseball cap, sunglasses, and a voice-altering collar that fit around her neck. After getting everything on expect for the cap and sunglasses, she checked herself in the mirror and found everything perfect. "Goodnight Fizz", she said to herself as she touched the collar, activating it, "Hello Dragoness." After changing her voice, Fizz checked her deck to make sure it was ready. As she did, she thought about how this had all started.

Flashback:

It had all started a few months back, shortly after the whole Link event with Ed. Fizz had heard on the radio that the new Yu-gi-oh trading card game had finally came to Progress City. Even though the rest of the team thought the game was silly, Fizz decided to check it out by going to the local game shop. While looking at the cards, Fizz was asked by another kid if she wanted to learn how to play, which she said yes. After a few duals the kid told her that she had great talent and told her about the tournaments that were going to be held and suggested that she think about it. It didn't take her long to decide as she felt a strange attraction to the game, however she found two main problems: one being that the duels were held at night, past curfew and the other being the lack of approval Ol'skool and the rest of Dojo had for the game. While this would have normally been enough to stop her, she found that the reward from the winnings would pay for the parts needed for Dojo's gear as well as parts to upgrade her shop. Making up her mind, Fizz decided to play in the tournaments. As for the Dragoness persona, Fizz did that for three reasons one being to keep it a secret from Dojo and not allow anyone to know who she really was. The second reason was due to her lack of confidence, when she dueled as Dragoness she could be someone else for a while; it allowed her to be more daring, it allowed her to loosen up and do things she would not do as her real self. The third reason was that she found the dragon type monsters to her liking.

End of Flashback,

Fizz looked through each card in her deck, which she saw as a fusion of her two selves in that it was part dragon, appealing to her Dragoness persona, and part machine, appealing to her true self. While she looked back into the mirror, she couldn't help but think about how she had lied to her friends but cast the thought to the side, as always thinking about the rush she felt being a more daring person with an attitude. In addition to that, she always looked at money won from the duels as a way to replay everyone for all the times she went overboard spending cred on new parts and almost caused Dojo to go bankrupt. After snapping back to realty, Fizz removed her headband and put on a black helmet that covered her whole head as she pressed a hidden button under the table, which brought out a black Moto bike similar to Burn's, but smaller for her size. Fizz then got the bike out of her workshop and left the Dojo, not knowing that Ol'skool had seen her leave and decided to follow.

* * *

_Part 4: A few minutes later_

As she arrived, Fizz parked her bike and replaced her helmet with her sunglasses and baseball cap before entering the building where the final duel of the tournament was to be held; she had won every duel that she had been in from the start of the contest and was not going to lose, however she did not know that this time, someone she knew would be watching. As for Ol'skool, he entered after her but deicide to watch and not do anything until the duel was over. Finding a spot, Ol'skool watched as the duel began.

"Ladies and gentleman", the announcer started as Ol'skool saw Fizz and someone else come into the arena, "Welcome to the Progress City final between reigning champion Crusher and Dragoness." Then Fizz and Crusher walked to the center of the arena and handed each other their decks, shuffled them, handed them back, and walked back to their spots as the announcer looked at them, "Begin when you're ready."

"Yeah ready to get crushed", Crusher asked looking at his opponent as he put his deck into his duel disk and gave her a thumps down, "Uh little girl?"

"Oh I'm ready", Fizz replied as she loaded her deck into her duel disk, "Ready to send you running like a dog with his tail between his legs." Fizz than stuck her tongue out at him, "right Crushy Rushy?"

"I can't believe I just heard her say that", Ol'skool thought to himself as he saw this new side of Fizz.

"Okay", the announcer said, "both of you play nice."

"Let's Duel", both of them said as they drawled their cards and the holo-emitters in the arena came to life.

"I'll start", Crusher announced. For nearly an hour Fizz, with her dragon/machine deck went at it with Crusher and his beast/warrior deck. Soon both of them were down to about 1400 life points, Crusher had on the field Master of OZ with 4200 attack points, Gilford The Lightning with 2800 attack points as well as one card face-down while Fizz had two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, she had three but Crusher had just destroyed one of them. Crusher laughed as he looked at her, thinking victory was his, "Your move."

"Fine", Fizz said as she drew her card, "Time to end this anyway."

"What, how", Crusher asked.

"First I play Monster Reborn to bring my Blue-Eyes back from the graveyard", Fizz announced before another dragon appeared behind her, "And I remove the VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon in my graveyard from play to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." Everyone watched as a massive robot with 3000 attack points appeared on the field and wondered what Fizz/Dragoness was going to do next.

"Is that all", Crusher questioned her.

"No, I'm just getting starting", Fizz, answered confidently, "Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes together to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Ol'skool watched as the three dragons came together to form a massive three-headed dragon, which began to crack open.

"What's going on", Crusher demanded

"I'm sacrificing my Ultimate Dragon to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", Fizz explained as the three-headed dragon exploded and was replaced by a single-headed, mechanical-looking dragon with 5400 attacks points.

"How does that thing have so many points", Crusher asked, worried that he might not be able to stop it.

"Because my Shining Dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my graveyard and I have eight so far", Fizz told her opponent, "Now Shining Dragon attack his Master of Oz with Shining Neutron Blast." Right away her dragon released a beam of energy from its mouth that headed right for Crusher's monster.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Shrink ", Crusher stated, only to find that it did not work and his Master of Oz was destroyed. "How?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but my Blue- Eyes Shining Dragon allows me to pick which effects of monster, magic, or trap cards can be used against him. I thought that you knew that", Fizz proudly said, "Now VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attack his Gilford The Lightning and the rest of his life points." Crusher could only watch as his last monster was destroyed a long with the rest of his life points thus costing him the duel.

"No", Crusher screamed, not wanting to believe that he had lost.

"Yes, I won", Fizz let out, knowing that now she was champion.

"They make these holograms too real for my tastes", Ol'skool said to himself as the smoke cleared and he could see Fizz standing and Crusher leaving, the monsters had disappeared, "Did she win?"

"Ladies and gentleman", the announcer shouted as he went to the center of the arena, "The winner and new Yu-gi-oh champion is Dragoness!" The crowd cheered as the announcer motioned for Fizz to come to the center of the arena, "Along with the title of champion, Dragoness gets the grand prize of 4000 cred and the one of a kind Chimera-Eye Chaos Dragon. The crowd gave one final cheer as Fizz smiled and waved to them before leaving the arena.

"I don't know if I'll congratulate or scold her first", Ol'skool thought as he saw her leave, while he was upset with what she had done he was also proud that she won. However, he noticed a group of Twilighters leaving and feared the worst, "Okay, first save her, than congratulate or scold.

"I won. I kicked his rear end. I rule. I'm queen of the dueling world", Fizz gloated out loud to herself as she smiled and laughed to the point of crying, allowing herself to be a little immature as she looked at her new card, "Now to get this cred into the bank." Fizz then found a near-by computer and deposited the cred into Dojo's account. After getting the cred into the bank, Fizz headed out to her bike as she removed her sunglasses and cap. "Good no fans", Fizz said out loud, thinking she was alone.

"You're going to be wishing there were", a voice said from behind her.

"What", Fizz asked as she turned to find it was the group of Twilighters from earlier, whose leader had lost to Fizz the previous night, "What do you want?"

"You know what we want Dragoness", the leader said, "or should I say Fizz from Dojo Deliveries. I wonder what your friends will think when they discover you aren't the goody-good girl they think you are."

"Yeah like they'd believe you", Fizz joked as she got on her bike, "Good night."

"You're not going anywhere", one of the Twilighter with a stun-club said as he jumped at her, only to get hit by a beam of light, "What?" The Twilighters looked to find that Fizz had her energy-pistol in hand. They had seen her use it against Bedlam's bots and backed off a little knowing what it could do."

"That was on stun", Fizz told them, trying to end the fight, "Now back ouch!" Fizz felt something hit her hand and found a Twilighter, that had been hiding, had thrown an E.M. patch hitting her in the hand and disabling her gun. "Snap", Fizz growled as she put on her helmet and started the bike up, "Fine we'll play rough." Fizz then rode straight into the group, sliding and maneuvering, using the bike as a weapon, knocking down the Twilighters left and right. "Ah, bet you didn't know I learned a lot of Burn's bike tricks", Fizz boasted only to see an object land in her path. "That's not", Fizz tried to say as the object exploded, knocking her off the bike which caused her to land on the ground. "Ouch", Fizz thought as she got up, she was unharmed due to the helmet and the fact she modified her clothes to inflate a bit like her uniform, but she still felt the impact with the ground. As she removed her helmet, she found the leader of the group coming at her, disoriented from her bike attack. Fizz walked towards him also disoriented from the bomb, but not as much as him. After exchanging a few punches and kicks, Fizz, while smaller, proved to be the better fighter as she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground hard enough to knock him out. "Is that all of them", Fizz panted as she tried to catch her breath, only to hear a coupled of yells and see a couple of the group fly past her and hit the wall in front of her. "What the", Fizz said as she looked at them.

"You ok", a familiar voice asked, causing Fizz to go wide-eyed as fear ran down her spine.

"No it can't be, please not him", Fizz whispered as she turned around and looked up to see Ol'skool. "Snap, I'm in trouble", Fizz thought as she looked at him, "Hey Ol'skool."

"I asked if you're ok", Ol'skool said as he looked her over.

"I'm ok", Fizz answered as she looked away only to look back as Ol'skool placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fizz", Ol'skool said before taking a deep breath, "We need to talk."

_End of Act 1_

* * *

_This was my first try at fanfiction. If there are suggestions, please let me know. Thanks in advance._

_Davescifi_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or Yu-gi-oh (card game). This story happens between the episodes Static and Ex-Machina.

* * *

**Secret Side** By: Davescifi 

_**Act 2: Result**_

_Part 1: Following the end of Act 1,_

"Fizz, we need to talk", Ol'skool said to Fizz after she looked at him. The young girl felt her gut twisting, knowing that her secret was out. Now Ol'skool knew about her sneaking out some nights past curfew, knew about her participating in the Yu-gi-oh tournament, knew about her double identity (Dragoness), and knew she had lied about the whole thing.

"Ol'skool, I", Fizz tried to say as she looked up expecting to see him angry, but found him smiling as he bent down so they were eye to eye, "What?"

"What do you say we get out of here and find a quiet place to talk", Ol'skool asked as he picked up his skateboard.

"Sur, Sure", Fizz answered surprised by how things were going. After checking and finding her helmet and bike were still good, Fizz and Ol'skool left the area and found a quite place in the park under a light. OL'skool had Fizz sit down while he went to get them something to drink. While he was gone, she tried to calm herself as she thought about everything. A moment later, he came back and sat down on the other side of the table as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Now, there something you want to tell me", Ol'skool asked. As Fizz tried to start he cut her off, "Fizz?"

"Yes", Fizz asked.

"Your voice", he pointed out.

"Right", Fizz said as she touched her collar, which deactivated the voice changer, "Sorry."

"Its alright", Ol'skool told her, "Now you were saying?" A took a minute to muster enough courage, but for the next half hour or so Fizz explained everything that was going on from the tournament to the reason why she made the Dragoness persona. As she went on, Ol'skool could see her losing her composure, from the fear of him and the rest of Dojo being mad at her, and staring to cry.

"Ol'skool, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm not the good little girl you thought I was", Fizz sobbed, only to be surprised by Ol'skool sitting next to her as he hugged her to calm her down.

"Fizz its okay", Ol'skool said as he calmed her down, "I'm not angry or disappointed."

"Your not", Fizz asked as she tried to dry her eyes, surprised by what he said, "But?"

"Listen, I not mad but I'm upset that you felt you had to lie and hide everything", he told her, "just because we don't like something doesn't you should hold yourself back. I would have given you my full support if I knew you wanted to compete in that tournament so badly."

"You would have", Fizz asked.

"Yes I would have. Fizz you can't always live to other people's expectations", Ol'skool explained, "but you also can't go around living a double life."

"Why not", Fizz asked, "I feel good being able to be someone else for a while. I'm mean when I'm Dragoness I can be more fun, loose, daring; I don't have to be such a good girl."

"That's what I'm talking about", Ol'skool started, "Instead of seeing the desire to be a fun-loving and daring girl as part of who you are, you're looking at it as an opposite of what you see as your true self. Sometimes when a person tries to make a fake self, they come to love being that persona so much that their real self becomes submerged by the fake. That can destroy a person. I don't want you to be perfect Fizz. I want you to be you to be happy. I want you to not hide any of yourself. Understand?"

"Yes ", Fizz answered as she thought about what he said, "But why are you being so understanding?"

"Fizz, your not the first one in the Dojo that has kept secrets", Ol'skool started to remind her, "Think about it, Deets not telling you all about working for Bedlam and Burn with the whole ZG thing. I didn't get mad at them and I'm not going to treat you any different."

"Thank you Ol'skool", Fizz said as she finally came to her senses.

"You know what you need to do right", he asked as he got up.

"I know", Fizz said, as she knew she had to come clean and ask the crew to forgive her, "But I don't where to start."

"First you start with telling Burn and the others the truth just like you told me", Ol'skool told her.

"But what about the tournament, everyone there knows me as Dragoness", Fizz asked.

"That's no problem", Ol'skool said, "Remember when I entered under a different name in the last grinder?"

"Yes", she said as she recalled the surprise she and the rest of the Dojo had from that event.

"Same thing", Ol'skool explained, "in the next tournament you will show everyone that Fizz and Dragoness are the same person. Got it."

"Yes sir", Fizz answered knowing that she had a lot ahead but knowing also that she had Ol'skool's approval of her being in the Yu-gi-oh tournament.

"Ready to go home", he asked, "You can tell the others after you get some sleep".

"Ok", Fizz said as she looked at Ol'skool and saw a pink fireball behind him, "TORCH?"

"What", Ol'skool asked he turned to see the A.I., "Torch what are you doing here?"

"Well as you left the Dojo, Ed and the others had me follow you", Torch said, "I've been listening the whole time."

"So they already know", Fizz asked, terrified by the fear they were going to jump on her the moment she got back, "That's just great."

"I'm going to have a little talk about spying when we get back", Ol'skool announced as he looked to Fizz, "Hey don't worry, it won't be as bad as you think it's going to be."

"You sure", she asked.

"Yes, now ready to go home", Olskool questioned.

"Yeah", Fizz answered, "Lets get this over with." A moment later, Fizz and Ol'skool were on their way back to Dojo.

* * *

_Part 2: Bedlam's Lab_

"Are you sure it's her", the tall man asked as he looked at the screen.

"I've ran a full scan with pictures from both", Kora said as she appeared, "Dragoness is really Fizz from Dojo."

"I can use this", Bedlam said as he looked at his lackey Crouch, "How is the artificial Link coming?"

"It ready sir", Crouch answered, "But it won't work on Ed."

"I know that you fool", Bedlam shouted as he kicked the bot, "It may not work on Ed, but every person that was in that tournament or watching from the stands will be under my control."

"That is providing that they were there for more than one match", Cora told him, "Any one who didn't watch at least two of the matches will not be affected."

"Why's that", the small bot asked.

"Because they would not have been exposed enough to the link-like radiation that we sent out though the holograms", Kora answered.

"Yes, while they think they have been playing a game", Bedlam started, "In realty, I have been brainwashing them. Kora sent some clones to bring Dojo out; we're going to test my new toy. Spyker."

"Yes master", a big robot said as it came out of the shadows.

"When Kora sends out the wave and brings that girl under my control you are to grab her and bring her back here", Bedlam ordered, "Clear?"

"Yes master", Spyker answered as he left.

"Right away sir", Kora responded as she disappeared.

* * *

_Part 3: Back at Dojo,_

"Hey", Ed, Burn, Deets, and Loogie said nervously as they saw Fizz and Ol'skool enter they Dojo. Ol'skool gave them an eye and Fizz had her head turned away

"I think you all owe someone an apology", Ol'skool said as he eyeballed the whole crew.

"We're sorry Fizz", Ed, Burn, Deets, and Loogie said.

"Yeah, sorry we spied on you", Burn started to say but was cut off.

"Don't", Fizz said as she tried to look at them, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

"You're being silly", Loogie said as he tried to joke, "We couldn't be mad at our bestest best buddy."

"What", Fizz asked, "But I…"

"Fizz we were a little mad at first about the whole thing", Deets told her.

"But when you beat that guy, we couldn't help but be proud of ya", Ed added.

"And, as Ol'skool said, you're not the first one on this team to keep secrets", Burn finished.

"Guys", Fizz said as she blushed from embarrassment, partly do to her fear and partly do to how easily they forgave her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome", Deets said as the rest smiled.

"You see Fizz", Ol'skool asked as he looked at her, "Was that so bad?"

"No", Fizz said as she sighed.

"Why don't you get changed", Ol'skool suggested as he turned back the rest of the crew, "As for the rest of you…" Ol'skool was cut off as the alarm went off, "what now?"

"Its Spyker", Deets said as she looked at the computer.

"Yeah, and a bunch of DNA clones", Burn added, "they have to be up to something."

"You're right", Ol'skool confirmed, "Fizz?"

"I'll go with what I got on", Fizz told him as she put her helmet on and started up her bike.

"Fine, be careful everyone", Ol'skool told the whole crew, "Power up." A moment later, they were out of the Dojo and on to where the trouble was.

* * *

_Part 4: Sector 12 a few minutes later,_

"What do you think they're up to", Deets asked as looked ahead.

"I don't know", Ed answered, "It can't be one of my items or I'd know."

"Maybe they're having a parade", Loogie suggested, followed by Dr. Pinch, "An evil parade."

"Who cares", Burn asked, "Fizz how far?"

"Another block", Fizz answered as she saw the clones, "There they are."

"Right, lets go Dojo", Burn ordered, not knowing that they been spotted.

"Should I turn on the machine now sir", Crouch asked Bedlam using a phone.

"No you sorry excuse for a toaster", Bedlam screamed, "First have the clones tire them out and then use the machine. Following orders, Crouch sent wave after wave of clones at Dojo. After a few minutes Burn noticed that something was off.

"Ed?"

"Yeah Burn?"

"You seen Spyker anywhere", Burn asked as he looked around.

"No", Ed answered as he continued to attack the clones. After taking out the last of the clones, Dojo surrounded Crouch, "Ok what is Bedlam up to now?"

"Stay back", the little bot said as he backed up.

"Or what", Burn asked as he got closer.

"Uhm, uhm", Crouch stuttered as phone rang, "Yes."

"Crouch", Bedlam responded, "NOW!" Crouch pressed of button on the device, which sent a wave out.

"Was that suppose to do something", Ed asked as the device seemed to not work, that is until Loogie looked at Fizz.

"Uh, guys"

"What Loogie", Deets responded.

"Why is Fizz just standing there", Dr. Pitch asked which caused Ed, Burn, and Deets to look at her. Burn than ran up to her to see what was wrong.

"FIZZ, FIZZ", Burn screamed as he shook her until he opened up her visor, "FIZZ?" As Burn looked in her eyes, he could tell that Fizz was out of it and could see what happened as he had only seen those eyes once, "Ed, Fizz is under their control!" As soon as Burn said that, Fizz grabbed him by the arm and flipped him causing him to knock Deets and Loogie down.

"Fizz, what's wrong with you", Ed asked as he ran at her, only to be stopped Spyker who slapped him away with one arm and picked Fizz up with the other.

"Goodbye losers", Spiker said as Fizz and him went into the air. He then fired a smoke bomb to cover their trail.

"FIZZ", Deets screamed as she got up.

"After them", Burn ordered as his communicator beeped. Burn answered it to find it was Ol'skool, "Ol'skool, they're got Fizz."

"I know", Ol'skool replied, "Get back to the Dojo."

"What about Fizz", Ed asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave her", Deets added.

"You're in no condition to go after her", Ol'skool told them, "Bedlam is up to something big and Fizz is only part of it."

"What do you mean", Burn asked.

"I'll explain everything", Ol'skool answered, "Get back here now."

"Right", Burn replied, "Lets go." Burn got on he bike and the rest followed suit as they headed back to Dojo, all of them worried about their friend and determined to save her.

_End of Act 2

* * *

_Well, here the second part of the story. Again please let me know what you thought about it.

Davescifi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or Yu-gi-oh (card game). This story happens between the episodes Static and Ex-Machina.

**Secret Side** By: Davescifi

_**Act 3: Rescue **_

_Part 1: Following the end of Act 2, half an hour later,_

"You all ok", Ol'skool asked as Ed, Burn, Deets, and Loogie entered the Dojo.

"We're fine", Burn replied, "But what about Fizz?"

"Yeah we could have got her back", Ed added.

"And what would Bedlam want her for", Deets asked, "Besides Ed?"

"Calm down. I said I'd explain", Ol'skool reminded them, "Fizz isn't the only one."

"What do you mean", Burn asked.

"Well right after they took Fizz, I got a call from the Mayor's office." Ol'skool started, "when the wave from that machine went off, a lot of people started to disappear. A lot of people with only one thing in common."

"Like what", Ed asked.

"They either participated in the Yu-gi-oh tournament or they watched from the stands", Ol'skool answered, "Bedlam must have had something planned for a while."

"But Ol'skool, you watched the final match from the stands", Deets commented, "Why weren't you affected?"

"I'm not sure", Ol'skool replied as the computer started to peep, "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it", Ed stated as he pressed the answer button, "Dojo Deliveries."

"Ed", a familiar voice answered, instantly getting Ed's attention.

"Dr. Hong", Ed spat out as the rest of the crew and Ol'skool came to the computer.

"Just the guy we needed to hear from", Burn commented.

"Listen Fizz is in trouble", Deets told the android, hoping he might have an answer.

"Yeah, Bedlam's being bad", Loogie said, followed by Dr. Pinch, "Really bad."

"I'm aware of the situation", Dr. Hong told them as he looked at a scanner in his hand.

"You have an answer for what's going on", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes", Dr. Hong replied, "Come to the arena and I'll show you."

"Alright, we'll be right there", Ol'skool told Hong as the screen went black, "Lets go."

"Right", Burn said as he thought about Fizz, "Please Fizz, just hang on." Soon they were out of the Dojo and heading to the arena.

* * *

_Part 2: One of Bedlam's labs,_

"What", Fizz thought to herself as she woke up and found herself strapped to an inclined table with her cap and sunglasses on, "Where am I?"

"I see you're awake Dragoness", a familiar voice said, causing Fizz to look up, "Or should I say Fizz?"

"Bedlam", Fizz shouted only to be surprised, "Why is my voice changer on?" After snapping back to realty, Fizz looked back at Dojo's sworn enemy, "What now Bedlam, another plan to capture Ed?"

"There's always room in my plans to capture Ed", Bedlam spoke, "However, I have other plans in motion. Let me show you. Crouch?" The small bot than brought a device into the camber. As the device was activated, Fizz felt her head spinning.

"Wha", Fizz mumbled as Crouch turned the device off and Fizz came to her senses, "That looks like the Link."

"Very perceptive", Bedlam commented, "It's an artificial Link. With it I can control any one as long as they have been exposed to enough of the unique radiation that the Link emits".

"But wait, how did, when did you expose people to the radiation", Fizz asked.

"I'll tell you", Bedlam responded, "But first I need to share a bit of a revelation I've had."

"Like what", Fizz snapped.

"Like the fact I can't just punish Ed for all the trouble Dojo has given me", Bedlam said as he pushed a button on the table, "And I'll start with you. How about a little humiliation."

"Huh", Fizz started as she heard voices from behind. Bedlam than turned her around so she could see who it was, it was every person that was either in the tournament or had watched from the arena stands. "What", Fizz stuttered as she knew what Bedlam was going to do.

"Dragoness", multiple voices let out as they saw her.

"Dragoness", Bedlam asked as he swiped the cap and sunglasses off Fizz so everyone could see, "Or do you mean Fizz from Dojo."

"No", Fizz screamed in her head as she blushed from embarrassment as she saw everyone gasp from the truth.

"Fizz is Dragoness", one voice asked.

"I don't believe it", another voice let out. Over the next few moments, Fizz tried to look away as she heard the voices.

"Well now that that's done I'll explain", Bedlam said as he turned Fizz around again, "I exposed you all to the radiation by sending it out through the arena holograms. Now I can control all of you."

"But why", someone asked.

"Simple", Bedlam commented, "You duelists have proven to be very good at strategy. While the non-duelists will make good workers and soldiers, the duelists will be my commanders and help me crush Progress City."

"What, you're crazy", a voice let out, Fizz recognized it as one of the duelists she had beaten in the tournament, "If you were a man, you would give us a chance to defend ourselves."

"Really", Bedlam asked, "Like how?" Bedlam looked at them for a moment before he turned to Fizz, "I know, if your precious Dragoness, I mean Fizz, can beat me in a duel I'll let you all go."

"But", Fizz tried to say, not wanting everyone to be controlled due to her failure, but was cut off.

"Yeah, why not", a voice let out.

"She'll kick your butt", another said.

"You would trust your freedom to someone like her, after hiding who she was", Bedlam asked.

"You know it, she's the best", most of the group said, knowing that if any one could get them out, she could.

"Well I don't think she agrees with you", Bedlam laughed as he looked at Fizz, who had her head down, "I'll tell you what, I give her time to think about it."

"What do I do", Fizz asked herself as she looked at everyone, and then saw Bedlam leave. She wished the rest of the crew would show up, "Guys come on, I need help."

* * *

_Part 3: At the Arena,_

"You've arrived", Dr. Hong said as he saw Ol'skool and the others appear.

"Hay ya buddy", Loogie said.

"You know what's wrong with Fizz", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes", Dr. Hong answered, "Come inside and I'll show you." Dr. Hong led them into the center of the arena, where he pulled out a scanner.

"What does the arena have to do with any thing", Deets asked.

"You see, I have been detecting a unique radiation reading from this area for some time', Dr. Hong explained, "After the disappearances, I came here to investigate. Ed have you felt strange lately?"

"No" Ed answered, "Why?"

"What would Ed have to do with this", Ol'skool asked.

"When I scanned this area, I found that the holograms used for this tournament were sending out the radiation", Hong explained, "But the only device that I am aware of that emits this radiation is.."

"The Link", Burn asked which caused everyone to look at him.

"Correct", Dr. Hong answered.

"Wait Burn", Ed said, "How did you know?"

"When I lifted up her helmet's faceplate, I saw Fizz's eyes", Burn answered, "Her eyes looked just like what yours did when you were under the Link's control."

"But how is a copy of the Link helping Bedlam control people", Deets asked.

"The holograms in this room sent out the radiation. Those who were exposed long enough would be subject to Bedlam's Link", Dr. Hong stated as he put his scanner away.

"So Ol'skool can't be affected", Loogie asked, followed by Dr. Pinch, "No silly, he's saying that Ol'skool wasn't exposed to the radiation long enough."

"That is correct", Dr. Hong responded

"I'm going after her", Ed said as he was about to leave.

"Ed wait", Ol'skool told him, "It's to dangerous."

"But Ol'skool when I was affected by the Link you all came after me even though there was danger", Ed reminded him, "I have to do the same for her."

"He's right Ol'skool", Burn added, "We have to get her out of there."

"Yeah but how", Loogie asked.

"Loogie's right", Deets stated, "Fizz wouldn't want us to rush in to save her."

"There is only one way to solve this problem", Dr. Hong stated.

"And that is", Burn asked.

"If the main generator Link was to overload, it would sent out a wave that would counter the effects of the radiation", Dr. Hong answered, "That should free them from Bedlam's control. I will assist you."

"All right than", Burn let out, "Lets go pay Bedlam a visit."

"Wait Burn", Ol'skool spoke up.

"What", Burn asked.

"Burn, you and the others will go after Fizz", Ol'skool ordered, "Dr. Hong and I will go after the generator."

"But Ol'skool I should go with you", Deets said, "I know the layouts of Bedlams areas."

"No Deets", Ol'skool told her, "I have a feeling Fizz is going to need you. Now lets go."

"Right, follow my lead", Ed said as they all got on their vehicles and headed out.

* * *

_Part 4: Bedlam's lab,_

"Fizz", a voice called out.

"Huh", Fizz scarcely responded as she was to deep in her own thoughts. Now every Yu-gi-oh duelist or spectator knew she had covered up who she was and now their freedom would hang on her beating Bedlam alone.

"Fizz snap out of it", another voice shouted, "You have to beat him."

"But", Fizz let out, "If I lose you all will be under his control and I'm not strong enough."

"Why", someone asked, "Because we know who you are? So what?"

"Yeah, Fizz, Dragoness, who cares", another spoke, "You're still the best."

"But I hid", Fizz tried to say.

"So your not perfect", yet another voice said, "If you hadn't no one would have taken you seriously."

"Their right", someone said, "If you play your best and fail it won't be your fault, but if you don't even try it will be your fault. Now snap out of it and kick his sorry butt."

"Yeah", everyone cheered, giving Fizz the boost of confidence she needed, until they saw Bedlam entering the room with two duel disks.

"How touching", Bedlam joked, "Well?"

"You're on", Fizz said, causing the group to cheer. Bedlam just puffed a bit as he pressed a button to release her. When both Bedlam and her were in the center of the room, he handed her the duel disk, which she put on before they handed each other their decks to be shuffled. Both then walked away before the emitters in the room were activated. Fizz only had one thought, "I have to win no matter what."

"Lets duel", they said as they drew their cards.

"Since this is my field, I'll start", Bedlam stated. For about half an hour Fizz and Bedlam dueled with neither one getting ahead until Bedlam summoned his Ultimate Obedient Fiend and Fizz summoned her Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"He's using a field/dragon deck", Fizz asked herself, "I don't get it, he has that Ultimate Obedient Fiend, three cards face down, and five cards in his hand. On the other hand, I have my Shining Dragon and two cards face down, and four in my hand." Fizz then looked at Bedlam, "Didn't you remember that Ultimate Obedient Fiend can't attack if you have any other cards on the field or in your hand."

"Did I', Bedlam asked just before he heard noise from behind the door. Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and flew between Fizz and him, "What?" Bedlam than looked to see that it was Ed and the others, "Of course."

"Sorry Bedlam", Ed joked.

"But you've got a friend of ours", Deets added.

"And we've come to put a clench in your tan", Loogie said, followed by Dr. Pitch, "He means a wrench in you plan."

"We're sorry Fizz", Burn joked as he looked at her, "Were we interrupting?"

"Not at all", Fizz answered, relieved that her friends were with her. After a moment she turned back to Bedlam, "Now Shining Dragon attack his Ultimate Obedient Fiend with Shining Neutron Blast." After Bedlam's monster was gone, Fizz cracked a smile, "Your move, had enough?"

"Not really", Bedlam answered an he drew his card, "Now I activate my Polymerization on the field to fuse these five dragons in my hand."

"What? Five dragon", Fizz responded, as she knew that could only mean one thing and pointed to one of her facedowns, "No you don't, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon."

"I don't think so. I activate the trap card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your magic card", Bedlam said as Fizz's card was destroyed, "Now nothing can stop me."

"Is this bad", Burn asked.

"This is very bad", someone spoke up, "She's in trouble."

"Now I summon my Five-Headed Dragon", Bedlam announced as a enormous dragon appeared behind him, "and I discard the card in my hand to use Rising Energy to give it 1500 additional attack points until the end of my turn."

"No", Fizz screamed in her head, "His dragon now has 6500 attack points while mine has only 5100." Fizz could only watch in horror as her strongest monster was destroyed and she lost 1400 life points. Now Bedlam had 1700 life points to her 600.

"My how the mighty have fallen", Bedlam laughed as he saw Fizz shaking, "Your move."

"No I failed everyone", Fizz thought as she looked down.

"Don't give up", Deets screamed causing Fizz to look at her.

"Yeah you can still win", Ed added, followed by cheers from both Dojo and the others.

"But how", Fizz asked her herself, "My best monster is gone and his dragon still has 5000 attack points." Fizz thought about what she could do until it dawned on her, "What, that's it, my new card. All I have to do is draw the cards I need." She then grinned at Bedlam.

"What's so funny", Bedlam asked.

"Nothing really", Fizz joked, "I just figured out how to beat you." Fizz than drew her card, it was just what she need, "I activate Pot Of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Then I'll use Graceful Charity so I can draw three more cards as long as I discard two." Fizz took a moment to look at the cards in her hand before she discarded two of them to the graveyard, "Now I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Mirror which allows my to remove my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from play to form Chimera-Eye Chaos Dragon." Everyone watched as a gray dragon with one red eye and one blue eye appeared on the field.

"But how", Bedlam questioned, "I never sent your Red-Eyes to the graveyard."

"True", Fizz responded, "But I did as part of the cost for Graceful Charity."

"As if it matters", Bedlam commented as he regained his composure, "Your dragon is a dark-attribute monster and Five-Headed Dragon can only be destroyed by light monsters. Even if your dragon was a light-attribute monster it only has 3500 attack points, 1500 points weaker than mine."

"Sorry Bedlam, Chimera-Eye Chaos Dragon's special effect allows him to be treated as both a dark and light-attribute monster so he can attack", Fizz explained, "As for attack points, this should handle it."

"What? What are you talking about", Bedlam demanded.

"I activate Megamorph", Fizz said, "Since my life points are less than yours, Megamorph will double my dragons attack points from 3500 to 7000." Fizz and the others watched as her dragon grew in size until Fizz looked back at Bedlam, "That's enough to destroy your dragon and the rest of your life points. Now Chimera-Eye Chaos Dragon attack his Five-Headed Dragon with Chaotic Lightening Fire."

"No", Bedlam screamed as his dragon and remaining life points were destroyed.

"Yes", Fizz screamed as she heard the cheers from both Dojo and the people that Bedlam had kidnapped. She then turned to Bedlam, "Now let us go."

"Did you really think I would let you all leave", Bedlam laughed, "You are all…." Bedlam was interrupted by a loud explosion from a certain area, "What, no, the Link generator."

"Yes", Burn let out, "Ol'skool and Hong destroyed the generator."

"No", Bedlam screamed before escaping, "Next time."

"Yes, Fizz you did it", Ed shouted.

"Guys", Loogie said.

"What", Deets asked.

"Didn't Dr. Hong say something about a wave", Dr Pitch asked just before a visible wave of energy went though the room knocking everyone to the floor and in addition caused everyone who had been affected by Bedlam's Link to lose conciseness. As Fizz passed out all she could see and hear was Burn and the other call out and running to her.

* * *

_Part 5: Dojo,_

"What", Fizz asked herself as she woke up and found herself in her bed, "What happened?"

"Guys she's awake", Loogie said causing the rest of the crew and Ol''skool to come into the room.

"Fizz your okay", Ed said.

"Sleep well", Deets asked.

"What", Fizz asked back, "How long was I out?"

"About 2 days", Burn answered.

"Well Dr. Hong did say you'd get up eventually after some rest", Ol'skool stated.

"What happened? What I miss", Fizz asked.

"You see Fizz", Burn started, "When Ol'skool and Dr. Hong destroyed the main generator for Bedlam's Link it sent out a shock wave that knocked you out as it got rid of most of the radiation that was helping Bedlam control people."

"What do you mean most", Fizz asked.

"Here drink this", Dr. Pitch said as Loogie handed her a glass of water. Fizz drank some and almost spat it out.

"Yuck", Fizz said as she hated the taste, "What's in this."

"Sorry Fizz", Deets let out, "Hong gave us some anti-radiation meds to be put in water to get rid of the remaining radiation. I've been giving it to you using a syringe, but since your up."

"He said it might have a bad taste", Ol'skool added.

"Understatement", Fizz commended before she forced herself to drink the rest, "What about Bedlam and the others that were affected?"

"Unfortunately he got away", Burn sighed, "You know, he used his influence to avoid being arrested."

"Even with all the people who saw the whole thing", Fizz asked.

"Afraid so", Ol'skool answered, "As for the others, their fine and the arena is being refitted with new holo-emitters."

"That's good", Fizz commented, "So everyone knows?"

"Ah uh", Ed answered, "The lady on the radio announced that the mighty Dragoness is also Fizz from Dojo Deliveries. You're a hero."

"But most of the duelists from the other courier groups said it wouldn't do us any good", Deets added, "Grateful uh?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered as she thought about not having to surprise any of them.

"So when's the next tournament", Burn asked.

"About a month", Fizz answered, "Why?"

"Because we need to get tickets for it", Ol'skool answered, "We'll let you rest until you're ready to get up.

"Okay", Fizz responded, "Thanks". The other nodded before they left leaving Fizz in her own thoughts. As Fizz laid back down, she felt relief that the whole matter was done; that next time she dueled, she wouldn't have to hide anything. With those thoughts, she fell back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_The End

* * *

_Well, thats the end of this story. Thank you to all who gave my first fan fiction a chance. As before if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know.

Davescifi


End file.
